fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kitaine Mary
Kitaine Mary (期待音メアリー) es una fanloid completamente humana. Su apellido quiere decir "Sonido de Esperanza" y su nombre proviene de su creadora. Es amiga se Chishiki Sakura y Chishiki Ichigo. Su media hermana es Kitaine Temari . Número de serial: 04 Personalidad Es una chica gentil, dulce, valiente, creativa, algo infantil para su edad y protege a todos sus amigos (todos vocaloids y UTAUloids) como nadie. A veces puede ser muy abusiva y es muy fácil hacerla enojar. Cuando se trata del amor, Mary es muy dócil, si Haru la encuentra haciendo el ridículo a su hermano, se sonroja y deja lo que estuvo haciendo, pero sabiendo que ya la descubrió, pero al menos la comprende. Su cumpleaños es el 25 de Noviembre. Si se meten con su pocky, ella se abalanza al que se lo roba como un tigre. Gustos: El chocolate (principalmente el pocky) y su hermano mayor. Tiene cierta atraccion hacia los gatos. Disgustos: Los pervertidos, que abusen de la inocencia de Temari y su contraparte Kizaine Mary. Mary está acostumbrada a Kaito, pero en el caso de Akaito es todo lo contrario. Miedos: Morir asesinada (si se entera y es muy serio se olvida por completo de eso, pero si la situación la toma por sorpresa, entra en pánico). Personalidades de sus formas append Append Adult: ''Mantiene muchos rasgos de su forma original, solo que es un poco más madura, aun así no le gusta que Akaito se le acerce con una perversión en mente ... y si no funciona con rechazarlo de una forma sutil, no habría más opción que una batalla. Su voz sonará más madura. ''Append Dark:' Es muy callada y muy seria. Simplemente le cae bién a Dell y a Taito. Si la molestan, suele ser aterradora. Append dark tendrá una voz más profunda. Append Power: ''Es la forma append más activa, siempre tiene mucho ánimo, lo que no le gusta es que alguien de aguafiestas arruine el momento, por lo que ella consigue (la mayoría de las veces) un bate, le encanta hacer peleas contra el que dañe un momento divertido. La voz de Append power sonará con mucha energía (y si se hace, ya sabrán por qué las consonantes sonarán de golpe). ''Append Sweet: ''Un tipo de append muy dulce, cuando alguien la rechaza o la insultan, suele llorar. Append Sweet tendrá una voz más suave (casi como un susurro, pero que se entienda lo que diga lo mejor posible). ''Append Vivid: ''La más joven de todos los appends, es similar a Neru en personalidad, pero no es una tsundere, si odia algo, en verdad lo odia. Su voz sonará un poco más viva. Nota: Las voces de Append Sweet y Append Vivid no sonarán como se ven. Descripción '''Vestimenta': blusa de marinero sin mangas y de corte medio con un lazo azul, pantalones cortos (rotos por la parte de abajo) y unas tiritas adheridas al pantalon y la bluza, un guante izquierdo y botas negras con bordes amarillos (casi inspirado en Rin Kagamine). Pelo: Marron y el largo es hasta el trasero. Audífonos: Blancos y con lucecitas dibujadas, Las partes laterales de sus audífonos tienen luces, La luz del lado izquierdo indica su salud y el lado derecho es un menu de muchas cosas como: Comunicación Transformaciones (se puede transformar en su forma append). Canciones, etc. Ella es la estudiante de kendo de Gakupo y aprende lucha mano-a-mano con Meiko, todos la vén como la hermana menor. Su compañera de kendo es Aiko Kagamine . Mary porta una marca de nacimiento en su mano izquierda, ella se sana sola de grandes heridas cuando su marca ilumina (tiene forma de estrella fugaz simplificada), por esa razón la conocen como el Ángel eléctrico. Historia A sus 13 años la encontraron inconciente en una playa de Hokkaido por los vocaloids. En ese momento tenía amnesia, no sabía nada de su pasado (del cual ella pertenecía a una familia de la realeza junto con su hermano mayor y su hermanita, que está muerta por envenenamiento). Pasando un año y es querida por casi todos ( ... digamos que muchos no la conocian mucho y les era dificil comprender su verdadero origen). Algo extra en su historia era que tenía que salvar a Len a cada rato de la aplanadora de Rin, así que él fué el primero en ser su amigo, cosa que puso a Rin, Aiko y a Neru muy celosas (Aiko no lo estaba mucho, pero aún estába en el lio). Se puede decir que se deriva de Rin Kagamine (por como viste y parte de su personalidad), pero su creadora prefirió a que no sea así (hasta cambiar su opinion). Proximas canciones (covers) Triple baka (trio, con Sakura e Ichigo), Meltdown, Love is war, Senbonzakura, Sacrificios humanos de Alicia (junto con Kizaine, Yukio, Sakura e Ichigo), Tú me gustas, te amo, Habia una yo ... (once upon a me de Hatsune Miku), Hello planet, Alive, Diez caras (ten-faced, cantada por Gumi), Rolling girl, Sekiranun graffiti, Romeo y Cenicienta, Kocchi Muite Baby, Kokoro (versión de Rin (solo)), The near future city (hasta no tener su configuración vocal no se va a hacer), Mozaik Role, Black Rock Shooter, World's end dancehall (sin clasificar con quién hacer el dueto). En su versión append: Electric angel, Melt, Tower, Shinkai shoujo, Glorious world. Duetos con Yukio: Matryoshka, Aniimo, Kokoro Kiseki (ver. Rin y Len). Duetos con Haru: Magnet, Ggrks (google-alo, tonto!), Circus monster. '''''Voicebank en progreso. Galería Kitaine Mary.jpg|La imagen con la que vino. Mary2.jpg|Append Mary (varias ediciones pero ya me decidí) Mary6.jpg|Esto es un ejemplo de las peleas entre Mary y Kizaine. Day dreamer.png|Mary en la secundaria junto con otros fanloids Baka Baka no team.png|Mary en el Baka baka no team Matryoshka..png|Mary y Yukio ver.Matryoshka Angel Mary.png|Esta es su conciencia, ella a veces intercambia con Mary cuando va a dar una idea pacífica o trata de parar peleas. Love is War Ft. Kitaine Mary.png|Love is war Mary Kiss base.png|Mary y Haru besandose PoPiPo bases.png|Mary ver. Popipo Alice human sacrifices.png|Mary/Sacrificios humanos de Alicia Rolling girl base.png|Rolling Girl Mary Glorious world base.png|Glorious world Mary Ten faced base.png|Ten faced Mary Going to a trip base.png|Mary, su hermano y otros fanloids en un viaje de vacaciones. Scary face base.png|Cuando algo la molesta excesivamente, ella pone una cara aterradora y hace el intento de noquear a alguien. Neko hoodie twin bases.png|Mary a veces usa un cosplay de gato de vez en cuando, aunque su hermano no le guste tanto, ella incluso tiene que presionarlo un poco si es necesario). Senbonzakura base.png|Senbonzakura Mary I like you, I love you base.png|El cover de Mary para "Me gustas, te amo" Katana girl base.png|Mary con su katana. Chainsaw girl base.png|A veces usa una sierra eléctrica como arma. (Mary lista para la pelea (Anastasia Tatsis) Emotions base.png Soul eater base.png listening to music base.png|Mary escuchando música Kokoro base.png|El cover de Mary para "Kokoro" (la version de Rin) Meltdown base.png|Mary - Meltdown Mary aiko danna tsuki kuku.jpg|Mary con algunas chicas fanliod en español Punch base.png|Para Mary, asi se disciplina a un hermano al hacer algo que se pase de estúpido Neko base.png|Esa es la gata de Mary. (X3). Chibi animal hoodies bases.png|Mary junto con algunos fanloids (no hubo espacio suficiente para que pueda verse claramente). Random day at the beach base.png|Un día de vacaciones con Yami, Danna, Mary y Tsuki (Se llevó el segundo susto más grande). Panda hero base.png|Panda hero Mary Creo que perdieron la paciencia.jpg|Vas a pagar por comerte mi pocky Un buen intento.png Se le fué la paciencia ....png|Durante el Turno De Aiko, Mary quedó con toda la cara destruida y terminó inconciente ... (aunque no lo parezca por la expresión de su cara) Append Mary.png|Append Adult Mary (se ve mejor que el anterior ... o~o) Se fué la emocion y la locura está atras =.=.png|QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEE!!! *rayando la pared* Appends time line.png|Los tipos de appends ordenados en una hilera (son la misma persona, pero diferentes rasgos). fanloid en español azul.jpg|algunos fanloids que tienen el mismo margen de colores en su ropa Neko Mary.png|Mary con una barra de chocolate (recuerdan qué le gusta tanto hasta llegar al punto de matar por ello?) Ya no hay madurez en este mundo.png|Por qué?! Por qué no quieres que yo vaya contigo?!?! Mi perro!.png|No lo llamen perro! solo yo le digo así! ^^.png Kukuyamimarytsuki.PNG|Kuku, Yami. Mary y Tsuki Referencia de fanloid Kitaine Mary.png|Referencia (simplemente eso) Maid Mary.png|Ichigo ... podrias dejar de grabarme? Kuku, Mary, Yami, Aiko, Tsuki, Danna.png Amor entre hermanos.png|Mary y Yukio cuando no pelean. Acabaré contigo idiota!!!.png|Mirada asesinaaa!!! Append dark.png|Append Dark Mary Female Link cosplay.png|Mary con un cosplay de Link ver. femenina (aparecerá pronto en un capítulo del manga Baka Baka no team). Mary y compañía.png Kitaine Mary - Mozaik roll.png|Mary proximamente en Mozaik Role. Kitaine Mary - Game of life.png|Mary/Game of life (ver.append dark) Avisenme cuando acaben.png|>o< Idiota! No menciones eso otra vez!.png|Tonto!! No hables más del tema!! (se refiere a cuando acaba con los hentai). Ay!!.png El bollo!!.png|Siii!! Gatito gigante~! Amor en la niñez ... lo más lindo ^^.png|Mary y Haru cuando eran niños (digamos que Mary era un poquito precoz). Animen sinceramente a quien sea.png|Mary peleando con la forma original de Kizaine (ya de debilitó, solo miren la luz roja en sus audífonos) Un simple día libre.png|Solo un día libre comiendo pocky. El pobre gato =_=.png Lol.png|Se tomo un poco muy en serio con los cuidados de una guitarra. Magnet Mary-Haru.png|Después de mes y medio AL FÍN UN MAGNET (... no la canción, aun tengo problemas con lo de agregar el japones) Mary en cosplay de Yuffie Kisaragi.png|Mary usando un cosplay de Yuffie Kisaragi (otra versión ... y no lleva una peluca ._.) No entendió qué es un no ....png|Un ejemplo de lo que hace cuando viene un hentai (no importa si lo conoce o no). Ya me provocaste al máximo!.png|Cuando la provocan demasiado, saca su katana de la nada y empieza a pelear. Mary ver. Danger zone (worldless).png|Primera imagen de Mary en "Danger Zone" El idiota ese no sabe que tiene novio desde hace 1 año!.png|Rayos, Shinto ni entiende a golpes! >||o Referencia (con arma y todo).png|Referencia de apariencia completa (con arma y todo). Append Power.png|Append Power Mary Append Sweet.png|Append Sweet Mary Append Vivid.png|Append Vivid Kitaine Mary Boxart.png|Boxart de Mary. Append Dark Mary - Forgotten Alice.png|Imagen de Append Dark Mary para el cover de "Forgotten Alice". Love is war ver.2.png|2da versión de la imagen del cover "Love is War" Onee-chan!!.png|No se metan con mi onee-chan! Tonto!!.png|... Luka aun así lo va a encontrar ... no entiendo por qué la nota. Extras *Cuando su hermano hace alguna cosa estupida sin que Mary lo vea, pone una cara linda pero aterradora y no importa cuantas veces le pida perdón, lo persigue con todo lo que haga daño (como un hacha o incluso toma prestado la aplanadora de los Kagamine y hasta llama a Meiko mientras está borracha para asesinarlo tambien ... Otra más en la lista de las vocaloid abusadoras o.O). *A ella le gusta a Haru Shimoda, fueron amigos desde un principio pero después se han vuelto una pareja. *Con respecto con las clases de kendo, digamos que es un poco mejor que su propio maestro, porque incluso hizo un agujero gigante en la pared del dojo con solo su espada de entrenamiento (lo que dejo a Gakupo y a Aiko sorprendidos), pero dejó a Gakupo cojo durante 6 meses durante una prueba (y la ganó limpiamente) *Mary no sabe controlar su ira cuando algo a molesta mucho (especialmente cuando se trata sobre su némesis). *Tiene un gato que le agrada mucho a Natsu. *Su forma append es su version adulta, asi que su edad cambia cada vez que se transforma (de 14 a 18 años), pero eso depende de qué tipo de append sea, si es append Sweet, su edad sería de 13 años, si es Append Dark, sería de 16 (la que más usa es el Append Adult). *Tiene su versión voyakiloid, se llama Kari Kodokuna. *Es muy buena tocando la guitarra eléctrica, Mary practica unos cuantos acordes y más junto con Yami. *A veces, sin ni si quiera escojer cualquiera de sus formas append, puede salir una de ellas al azar (sus audífonos no están descompuestos ni nada), la mayoría de las veces lo hace Append Power, Vivid o Dark (cuando rompen su katana es cuando sale Append Dark), exepto por sus Append Adult y/o Sweet. Relaciones con los demas Vocaloids, UTAUloids, Zeroloids y Fanloids Yukio: Ambos son hermanos, pero Mary siempre se queja de por qué es demasiado serio, así que trata de hacerlo sacar su lado sensible un poco más a menudo. Mary lo dejó con el puesto del "Perro de la familia". Kizaine: Mary tiene una enemistad intensa hacia su contraparte, para ella, Kizaine es Satanás en persona, aunque Mary le lanze de todo a Kizaine, su lado oscuro nunca muere (ni siquiera si una jabalina le traspase el cerebro y empieze a sangrar). Aiko: Son compañeras de Kendo, entrenan juntas. En una clase descubrio los poderes de Aiko junto con su maestro Gakupo Gakupo Kamui: Gakupo es su maestro en kendo, Mary sin querer lo hace sentir inferior (y su propio maestro lo esconde), pero tambien lo hace sentir querido por hacerle algunos platillos basados en la berenjena (es muy buena cocinera y claro ... son de muchas variedades, a diferencia de Miku, que solo se basa en el cebollín/puerro/cebolla de primavera). Temari: Las dos se llevan muy bién hasta llegar al punto de que Temari la vea como su hermana biológica. Haru: Antes eran amigos de la infancia, hasta que Haru se le declaró, Mary al principio sentía algo de vergüenza, pero aceptó. Sakura/Ichigo: Mary mientras jugaba en una consola Wii, oyó que alguien cayó al piso, dentro de su casa y vió que era Ichigo gimiendo y Sakura tuvo la buena educación de entrar por la puerta, hubieron unas cuantas quejas, pero Mary dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, demostrando que quiso ser amiga de ambas hermanas, y así fué. Kyoske: La razón en que terminan peleandose es por Yukio, que por estúpido (raras veces), le echa la culpa a su hermana, y en vez de pelearse con Kyoske, vuelve a Yukio papilla. Ukita: Son amigos ya que Mary le enseña kendo, cuando conversan se ponen a reflexionar y se cuentan secretos. Danna: Cuando Danna raras veces se pelea con Mary por pensar que ella le va a robar a Ukita, pero esto no es cierto, se siente presionada al complicarse la situación y trata de disimularlo (pero muchas veces no resulta convincente ya que se notan los nervios al expresarse). Meiko: Le enseña a pelear mano-a-mano, pero Mary sabe qué hacer si Meiko muestra un signo de rabia. Yami: Cuando las dos empiezan una conversación, Mary puede ver un aura perturbadora con solo mirarla, lo que cause que sienta un miedo ligero, pero en eso es muy buena disimulando no ser afectada. Yami le dice a sus espaldas si se le olvida algo por accidente "esa Rin azul de pelo largo", pero Mary la puede oir incluso a 1,000 metros de distancia y ahí empieza una persecusión con su sierra eléctrica esperando a su víctima. Tsuki: A veces se llevan bien, pero cuando Hikaru se ofrece al hacerle algun favor a Tsuki y ella lo rechaza con su actitud hacia los chicos, Mary siente algo de lástima (pero no lo dice para evitar problemas). Ukiko: Es su maestra de ingles. Kari: Mary difícilmente logra hablar con Kari, y lo hace para que al menos trate de comprender mejor las personas. Kuku: Son más como conocidas, pero se llevan muy bién (es su compañera de cuarto junto con Yami, Tsuki, Aiko y Danna). Arekku: Se lleva bién con él, en especial cuando se transforma en Append Adult o Sweet. Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Koloid Categoría:Vocaloid FanMade Categoría:Fanloids humanos